


Sand

by MagnetoTheMagnificent



Series: Summer Omens [3]
Category: Good Omens (Radio), Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Beaches, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Fluff and Humor, Queer Guardian Angel Aziraphale (Good Omens), Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:41:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25241080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnetoTheMagnificent/pseuds/MagnetoTheMagnificent
Summary: Just a fluffy and funny glimpse at Aziraphale and Crowley's definitely-not-a-human-wedding. I wrote this with the book in mind, but it could really work for any version.Written for thetunewillcome's summer omens prompts on Tumblr (sand).
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Summer Omens [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845238
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Sand

Crowley and Aziraphale agreed that they didn't want to have a wedding in human terms. However, they agreed that they wanted to dress up and announce their undying love for each other, in every soppy and over-the-top way.

Their definitely-not-a-wedding took place at the beach, on a hot and sunny day. Aziraphale was dressed in a Victorian-inspired getup in blues and greens to match the ocean theme. Crowley couldn't keep his eyes off him all day. He looked absolutely majestic. The demon, for his part, strayed from his usual blacks and greys, and opted for warm browns. Like the beach they were standing on, the angel and demon were the water and the shore, a beautiful equilibrium.

Their not-wedding involved Crowley and Aziraphale standing in front of an audience of humans they had come to befriend over the years, and poetically letting the world know that they were gloriously and most definitely in love, and if anyone, including Heaven and Hell, objected, they could, in polite terms, fuck off. Aziraphale had written a long speech describing his and Crowley's eternal friendship, to which Crowley most certainly did not cry. Crowley, not one for sharing his deepest thoughts, had written a sonnet in early modern English, hoping that the humans present did not understand the full meaning of the piece, only that he adored his angel beyond comprehension.

There was not a dry eye in attendance, and the humans, of which many were queer kids Aziraphale had taken under his wing, in more ways than one, were happy that Auntie Zira had finally buckled down and told Crowley how he felt. The kids were no longer kids, now grown, some with families of their own, wisened to the world Aziraphale had helped them face. In a way, Aziraphale and Crowley's union represented all that they had fought for- to be free to be their true selves, and to love and be loved.

After the certainly- _not_ -a-wedding ceremony, the happy couple posed for photographs. Aziraphale was adamant that they take photographs to look back on during quiet rainy days. Crowley knew the truth- so that he could hang a preposterously large photograph in his bookshop as an excuse to gloat to anyone who would listen.

Their final photo-take had Aziraphale standing with his back to the sea, holding Crowley in his arms. The sea breeze made Aziraphale's coattail-cape billow behind him majestically, and the sun made his white curls positively glow. The photographer had to tell Crowley not to stare besottedly with a dumb-struck look on his face.

"Alright, I want you both to smile for this one," the photographer instructed from behind the camera.

Crowley stole a glance at his angel. His angel. He couldn't believe his luck. A demon- and a lowly demon at that, had managed to earn the love of the kindest, strongest, sweetest angel.

Overcome with emotion, he held his bouquet, a tasteful blend of Angel Wing Begonias and Snake Plant leaves, high in the air, and shouted, "I **married** an angel! TAKE THAT SATAN!" just as the camera clicked.

The photographer was so stunned that she didn't notice the giant wave coming from behind Aziraphale and Crowley. It wasn't until the wave was about to crash down on them that she noticed, and screamed, "WATCH OUT FOR THE WAVE!" 

It was too late, unfortunately for the angel and demon.

"Azzz-aziraphale!" Crowley gasped, seawater dripping from his face. 

He and Aziraphale had been knocked from their feet and utterly drenched.

"Crowley, my dear boy, you look dreadful," Aziraphale giggled, pulling himself to his feet.

" _I_ look dreadful?! What about you? Your beautiful suit is ruined!" the demon sputtered, sitting up.

Aziraphale looked down at his clothes, now covered in damp sand and bits of seaweed.

"Oh. I suppose you're right," he shrugged, helping Crowley up.

"How are you not more upset?"

"I guess I'm just glad you're alright. I was afraid the tide would pull you in," he told Crowley, hugging him.

"Aww, I can swim, you know. Snake an' all," the demon muttered, blushing.

"You're adorable"

"M not"

"You _are_!" Aziraphale insisted, gently brushing away the dark, wet hair that clung to his partner's face.

"That stupid wave ruined your clothes," Crowley continued, kicking the sand grumpily.

"You're just moody because you're soaked," Aziraphale chuckled, kissing his cheek.

"You bastard, m not a cat"

"Snakes and cats are very similar, you know"

"Says the angel who thought dolphins were fish," Crowley smirked.

"I've got towels!" the photographer announced, returning.

"Oh, thank you," Aziraphale said brightly, taking a towel gratefully and handing one to Crowley.

"Come, my love, let's dry up."

"M not finished yet with th' stupid ocean," Crowley grumbled, glaring at the now calm waters.

"I'm sure it's aware of your wrath, dear"

"This is for ruining my angel's suit!" Crowley yelled, kicking the water and shaking his fist.

Aziraphale shook his head.

"I'm sure it's positively terrified, dear"

"Damn right. It better be. Comin' after my partner like that"

Aziraphale just sighed and steered his demon away from the water.


End file.
